undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 64
"See you ladies, have fun!" Adam and Morgan say in unison. Lilly and Karen wave to them and they walk on down the street. It's the next morning, and the group is all starting their various jobs around the community. "Community planner, huh? Any idea what sort of events you'll be planning?" Adam asks. Morgan sits back on a lawn chair and sighs. "No idea, but apparentally i'll also be finding ways to make this community better and more improved as well. I'm supposed to help the plan the welcoming party tomorrow" Morgan yawns. "Well, good luck with that. Maybe you could tell some jokes at the party, remember how you did want to become a comedian?" Adam says sarcastically. Morgan shoots him a look. "That was in the past, let it go man". "Sorry, can't help it. I remember your amazing performance at our high school graduation, what a show that was..." Adam chuckles. "Whatever" Morgan says as he stands up and walks off down the street. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Jeff walks up to the Miller's house and knocks on the door. The door is opened and he is greeted by a young black woman. She smiles sweetly at him. "You must be Jeff right? Come'on in" Jeff obliges. He is greeted by Brian in the living room. Kayla walks in behind him. They all take a seat on one of the couches. "Jeff right? Nice to meet you, I'm Brian. This is my wife Kayla. Now so, you're going to be joining us on supply runs but today we're going to plan out our routes. We always plan before we go out, we're going to head into Perth a few days from now" Jeff nods. "Sounds good" "Oh yeah, and before I forget..." Brian says. "...Abraham and the security crew need help clearing out a herd of some zombies near the community later if you're up for it. I don't know what it is these days with these damn herds, but anyways". "They're probably coming from the city. Not many survivors there and all these things do is roam around so it's not entirely impossible that they could have moved out of the city" Jeff explains. Brian puts his hand to his chin. "That's an interesting theory. I never thought of that, but I did think they could maybe be coming from some of the local towns as well" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Timothy, where are you going?" Spencer questions. Timothy stops in the middle of the doorway. "Huh? Going to work security like I always do on the wall with Abraham and the others, why?" Spencer folds his arms. "Listen, I see you getting awfully close to that Jennifer girl. I want you to decide where your loyalties are at. Me and your brother Eugene still plan to take over this community one day, so you better decide soon whether that girl or this community and keeping up appearances is more important, you know that the miltary is still..." Timothy holds up his hand. "Sorry dad, but I think this community and it's people are more important. I don't want anymore part of this. I'd rather live the peaceful life, tell Eugene I'm out" "You're making a grave mistake son" Spencer warns. Timothy ignores his father and walks out the door. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam spends his time cooking food with Charlie, Victoria and a bunch of other chefs. He brought Jack along since the kid had nothing else to do during the day. "So, how do you guys keep with feeding 100 or more people? I've never cooked for so much people before, my restaurant was a small time business and I've only ever had 65 customers at the most. It was nothing fancy" Adam says. "Well, sometimes Brian and Kayla travel into Ottawa to get more food and supplies. Those supply runs usually take a few days at the most. There's lots of food in the city, can find so much anywhere else nowadays since the cities fell so fast" Charlie explains. "No shit? How do those two do it all by themselves?" Adam asks. "They are a fearsome duo to be honest. They're nice people, but they're more then capable of living on their own. Brian trained in martials arts before the apocalypse. Mostly in Brazillian Jiu-Jitzu and Muay Thai and I guess he trained Kayla after they got together" "That's awesome" Jack says as he eats some of the food. "I guess the little guys is enjoying being the taste tester" Victoria says with a smile. "It does taste good" Jack says through a mouthful of food. "Not to much Jack, we have to save some for the party tomorrow" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "You're an asshole!" Jennifer screams as she kicks Jake in the groin. Jack stumbles to his knees. He waves his hands. "It's not what it looks like" he pleads. "Fuck you! You and your whore..." she motions to Olivia. "...can have each other, I'm through with you and I'll never forgive you for this" Jennifer replies with tears in her eyes. "You almost let Hayley die as well idiot!" Abraham craddles Hayley in his arms. Brian, Kayla and Jeff come running over. Frank, Theresa and Timothy are watching the whole situation. "Are you okay honey? Everything's fine now" Abraham says soothingly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit shocked is all..." Hayley replies. "What the hell is going on?" Jeff asks Frank and Theresa. Frank and Theresa turn to them. "Well, we don't your help to clear out the zombies outside the perimeter, we've done so already. Anyways, Jake ditched Hayley when she got surrounded and she nearly died. On top of that, Jennifer caught Jake cheating on her with Olivia sooo..." Frank says awkwardly. "You're a fucking douchebag!" Abraham yells at Jake. "If I had known you were that much of a coward, then I wouldn't have let you on the security team. Now get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass!" Abraham yells menacingly. Jake grunts and motions for Olivia to follow him. They both send glares at Jennifer before walking off. Abraham wipes sweat off his forehead and cracks his knuckles. "Well it was quite a day today, I'd say..." Theresa says awkwardly. "Sorry about that..." Abraham apologizes to them. "...we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ As Jennifer walks back toward her house, Timothy follows her. "Hey! Jenn! Wait up!" Timothy calls after her. Jennifer stops, turns around and waits for him. "What is it Timothy?" "Listen I'm sorry about what happened earlier today between you, Jake and Olivia. I just wanted you to know that I knew..." "Wait! What? You knew and you didn't tell me?" Jennifer questions. "I..uh..tried to tell you yesterday" "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't listen you" Jennifer apologizes. "Don't apologize, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, I'll be there for you" Timothy says with sincerity. ' '"Thanks" she says smiling warmly. "I appreciate that" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam sits on the front porch later in the night, exhausted from 8 hours of running back and forth to prepare a huge feast for the community. Lilly sits beside him, drinking water. The two talk about their day. "What an interesting day today, huh?" "You're telling me" Lilly says. The same family from the previous day walks by and waves at Adam and he waves back. Adam sighs and stares at the night sky. "I have to say, I could get use to this. That make's me worried though, I feel like if I get used to this then something bad will happen" "If you worry about it to much, then maybe something bad will happen" Adam sighs. Lilly chuckles "I'm kidding, this community almost feels fail-proof. One would hope so though" Lilly says she wraps her arms around Adam. The two share a kiss before Adam goes back to staring at the sky. His hopes for a better future in the apocalypse have come true through this new community. He feel's mentally and physically prepared to protect it and his friends future if anything dares to threaten it. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Theresa' *'Charlie Walsh' *'Victoria Walsh' *'Brian Miller' *'Kayla Miller' *'Abraham Walsh' *'Hayley' *'Jennifer' *'Timothy' *'Eugene (Mentioned)' *'Spencer' *'Jake' *'Olivia' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #65.' Category:Issues